This invention relates generally to an electrical connector for printed circuit boards, and more particularly to an electrical connector wherein a low insertion force is applied to the circuit board when the circuit board is inserted into the connector.
Low insertion force or zero force connectors are well known and come in variety configurations. Many electrical circuits are printed, or otherwise formed on either or both surfaces of an insulating substrate. The boards or substrates are inserted into receptacles which are then interconnected to other circuit devices to form complex electronic devices. The board has a plurality of conductive pads or strips on the marginal portions thereof which make contact to a "chip" or circuit in the center portion thereof.
The connector includes contacts for engaging the strips of conductive material on the board and making electrical connection with external circuit. The external circuit may be in the form of a board having a plurality of openings therein with each opening coated with an electrical conductive material. To complete the electrical connection with the printed board, the board is inserted edgewise into a receiving zone to mechanically and electrically engage the contact points.
Since it is necessary to have many contact points for engaging the multiple conductive strips on the board, the force required to insert the board into the receptacle can be high even though the individual force exerted by one contact is low. Reduction of the force applied by the individual contacts against the circuit board permits the use of a greater number of contacts for a given insertion force.
Insertion of the board in the connector tends to wear away the terminal strips on the board and deteriorate the contacts. This may be detrimental to both the electrical and mechanical integrity of the system. This tends to reduce the useful life of the connector and the board. The contact and terminal wear may necessitate early replacement of parts and contribute to expensive equipment failures.
An example of one type of known low insertion force connector can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,234 to Yeager, et al. An elongated contact drive member is positioned at the bottom of an aperture and a cam is arranged to move therein. The connector is arranged for the cam movement to drive the contacts into engagement with the board or drive the cams to an out of engagement position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,301 to Conrad, et al. utilizes a system wherein insertion of the printed circuit board into the receptacle actuates cam members to displace the contact members to electrical engagement with the circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,300 to Jayne relates to the type of connectors wherein actuated plates are moved along the longitudinal axis of the connector to force the opposing contact holders apart.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved zero or low insertion force connector for circuit boards.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.